Prince Rebirth, Task Fight Reaper
by MM Browsing
Summary: [ONESHOT] The zero requiems were a success and the people live now gently world but over the century an alien invader purge humanity of earth. As the human collective under lelouch command must save humanity destruction and what better for that task then lelouch himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Halo, or Mass Effect characters.

* * *

"Yes… I… I destroy… the world… and create it… anew". As Lelouch say his last words closing his eyes for his eternal slumber.

He drifted off floating into the empty darkness. For how long he didn't know, it was impossible to tell in the expanse space surrounding him. But he didn't care. The Zero Requiem had been successful carried the sin and hate onto his death while they Nunnally, Suzaku, and other will keep the world at peace at their hands.

All Lelouch can do is listen the grinding cogs... Grinding cogs? Lelouch's eyes snapped open his sight adjust from the darkness into what could only be a world of dream, the world Lelouch recognize the World of C. It made sense in an odd way, this was basically the afterlife, and the spirits of those deceased are merged together into one great mass. Instead of wondering why he was here, Lelouch was wondering why he still retained his ability to think. His soul should have merged together with countless other souls, identity forgotten. Why was he here? What happening?

"You are brought here for a task that needs your aptitude."

The voice didn't speak aloud. It didn't enter his ears to be comprehended by his mind. It enters by his thoughts with some strange telepathy he figures, skipping over the steps in between speaking and understanding. It simply was, and he has a strong suspicion who or what this voice belongs to.

Finally finding my voice I ask, "What task would the collective human consciousness possibly need of me." The human consciousness began to speak again, "The chance to return to the time before you become Zero and attempt to save humanity from extinction."

It took a moment for the ramifications of those words to sink before I realized what they meant. "What do you mean the extinction, it was supposed to be gently world, a place where my sister could be happy." I shouted at then. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could it all have gone so wrong? Nunnally, my sister who meant more to me than my own life was supposed to live a happy and peaceful life. I wanted answers, and thankfully the collective human consciousness saw fit to grant me that.

"You're mistaking the Zero Requiems did success after your death, your sister did assume the thrown together with UFN ushered the world into an era of peace aiding by Schneizel and Suzaku, however, it is years later an unknown factor even you couldn't predict… extraterrestrial." Collective humanity pause giving Lelouch some thought of the unknown factor that causes human extinction, every precaution Lelouch took in human factor… alien wasn't one of them.

"During the year 2148, humanity advances much in space exploration and manages to colonize the Moon and Mars. It on Mars, explorers discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. Buildings on the remnants of the long extinct race, humanity manage deciphered alien language they are call Protheans. Human quickly explores the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and begins detailed exploration of the Sol System." Year 2148…That give a sense of peace in Lelouch mind, now knowing Nunnally and all the people he care as long pass away except maybe CC.

"Unfortunately, in 2157 humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the Turians. The Turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law in the Citadel Council after the Rachni Wars but instead of speaking political first contact, the Turians opened fire and the Turians without question made a full-scale invasion. However Turians wasn't the cause of humanity destruction as the Citadel Council intervened to negotiate a peace and bring the war to an end the three-month conflict between the human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. Later join the Citadel Council race." Sound like those Turian carry themselves as a military jarhead police. Shoot first and don't bother asking question, that sound like how Britannia was back then until Nunnally took over, Lelouch thought.

"It was the ancient and highly advanced cybernetic race called the Reapers. We don't know why they did it but we learn that the reaper were the original creators of the Citadel and the mass relay network. These massive constructs exist so that any intelligent life in the galaxy would eventually discover them and base their technology upon them – all part of a scheme to harvest the galaxy's sentient life in a repeating cycle of purges that has continued relentlessly over countless millennia."

All this was hard to take in even the plan Zero Requiem was a success give lasting peace over a century but to see humanity extinction by the hand of those Reaper leave a sense of emptiness and despair, all the sacrifice and pain, the people he has lost now seem meaningless until he remembered why they had brought him here.

"I don't understand why would you bother to try to save the human race? Throughout our history we wage war after war, as if this was the eventual outcome regardless outside force. So I ask you, why giving me this task?"

"We were required to continue the human march of time, as we have been commanded." they replied.

Not the respond I would as expect. Who or what could make the collective human consciousness give that request until it dawn on Lelouch that he was the one who request the World of C to continue the march of time.

As if sensing Lelouch conclusion it confirming his answer to him, "it was you who commanded this action during the time you foil the emperor's plan using your geass."

"With the earth and humanity destroyed its time cannot continue." Lelouch responding what it said.

"Correct, because of the orders given to us by you, we must now take direct action in order to uphold to your command. And since you are the one who issued the order it is fitting that you be the one to see that it is carried out." They said.

Lelouch take a thinking pose as he cross his arms and one hand touch his chin. He took quite a while standing there until finally he say "You do realized what you asking. I barely won against the world and those Reapers seem more ruthless and fierce than Britannia not even the world united won't be able to win. The knowledge of future events that have yet to happen won't be enough for this type of scale, I don't see how single person as I with scarcely limited and time can make a different."

"You will make a difference because you will not only have all the world of C at your disposal, but many other great powers that come with being our archangel should you accept our proposal."

I stared in wonder. If they would grant me the power I would need to change the course of history then I could only give them one answer.

With a look of determination yet a sinister smile on his face he asks them, "What help are you granting me exactly?

* * *

My senses and balance was disorganizing, when finally reoriented myself. I look the landscape with the sense of fear and the unknown, the chilly plains that surround me, large piles of ice and stone decorating the landscape as far as the eye could see. Suddenly my world became bathed in light. Images, names, faces, and battles they all flashed before my eyes.

The memories of my life flooded my mind. My memories of Nunnally, my parents, and my true identity as Zero all come rushing back. However, it did not end there. Memories of things that had yet to happen came to me. Nunnally as viceroy, Shirley's death, Rolo saving my life, C.C.'s desire for death, my own death at the hands of my friend Suzaku, my time in the fiery pit of hell, and most importantly my contract with the gods.

After a second, I did not feel afraid or uncertain. I had finally remembered who I was. What my mission is and I have all the time in the world to deal with since I'm in the middle of the ice age and the code bearer.

Quickly I board the Forerunner ark ship and deactivated the self-destruct mechanisms. Flying the space ship and place it underground from prying eyes not like the local Cro-Magnon and Neanderthals understand what it is but better to be safe than sorry.

Settling down and utilize every history and knowledge both from the Forerunner and the people of earth to make my way through those early years.

Thinking about the knowledge he gains from the World of C, he trying to come in the term of intelligence life form from outer space specifically the Forerunner and Reaper. The Forerunners the race was a highly advanced, ancient species of Tier 1 being whose empire known as the Ecumene. After the war against the Precursors, they had taking the role as custodians of the galaxy and believed that this "Mantle of Responsibility".

However, Forerunner discovered the ancient ruins of a spacefaring race, and from those ruins learned of the existence of the Reapers and their cycles of galactic destruction through studying the ruins of other extinguished civilizations.

Forerunner realize they are already lose after their victory against Precursors they nearly drain their strength and nowhere near recovering half way, it will be decade to recover. Also one of the Forerunner military tactical realizes their technology is base from the Reaper technology that the Forerunner and Precursors use. From those ruins from other ancient race learned about mass effect physics and developed FTL technology. The Forerunner would expand throughout the galaxy with the help of the mass relay network and make the Citadel their capital.

They realize those ruin was a trap from the Reaper. This means that the mass effect would be made out of sub-standard technology in comparison to the rest of Reaper technology. The Reapers left the mass effect technology to guide the younger races down a certain technological path, a path which the reaper can dictate. They fall for it.

Realize their extinction is inevitable; the Forerunner secretly began extensive observation of primitive species who later the race who one day call themselves humans. The DNAs of the humans race is compatible to the Forerunner it is their hope that some Forerunner would survive the Reapers' purge and interbred with the local humanoids until the modern day humans were born and intermingled freely which to create a new empire to fight against the Reaper.

Forerunner secretly creates the thought elevator that connected to the World of C and collects their owned DNA that is compatible with the human DNA into the Ark cloak ship that can also create lifeforms of the Forerunner and installed the newest FTL engine that capable to go slipstream space without relying mass relays.

Forerunner nearly completes the thought elevator as they just need is put a large group of Forerunner minds and put their conscious into the world of C however the Reaper finally appear and begin their attack. As the Forerunner expect the Reaper were far more advanced than the Forerunner and with their weaken state not fully recover from the last war.

Forerunner disallow themselves to escape with their ark cloak ship otherwise the Reaper will take notice and Forerunner plan for the thought elevator and earth will all be ruin. They had to abandon their last task of putting conscious mind in the world of C and keep absolute secret.

Reaper continues rapidity of their assault, the Forerunner decides to make a mass suicide and gamble their last hope on the Ark to break the cycle against the Reaper. Once the Reaper finish purging the Forerunner remains they return to dark space slumber for the next cycle.

Unknown to the Reaper, the Forerunners left behind in a deserted planet an automated ark ship system of automatons, much like the Sentinels, and AIs to spearhead the reseeding the Forerunner storing DNA samples to interbreed with human on the planet earth that contained inside Ark cloak ships which it will be activated three century later after the Reaper left.

Unfortunately, without the conscious of the Forerunner to pour in the new breed their intelligence will become no better than a caveman. New Forerunner race and Human once they interbreed will become the new conscious of the world of C, not knowing how to access the data of the Forerunner history and knowledge.

All they can hope for it is enough.

In a twisted way I Lelouch become the Forerunner best hope.

* * *

Living in the ice age was…trying. Being alone even with the present company avoid him like a plague as they can tell I'm different to them. Is fortunately since the ancestors human race were physical superiors me and out number, it was only through fear and unknown that I was able to keep them at bay.

But I didn't stay long, after a few days gathering supplies. I pilot the space ship making sure the cloaking device is on better to be safe than sorry, fly to space heading to the planet Mars. Forerunners secretly build a hiding base on Mars with all the necessity of living and a laboratory.

Settling down the years spend on Mars were mostly a blur. Sleeping, combat training, monitoring earth, research and inventing new technology some that does relay on mass effect and weapons against the Reapers, that I spend doing in my daily life in Mars. I didn't bother counting the days the only thing keeping track in times is monitoring earth and electric clock. Sometime I forget to eat my three daily meals.

After I realize it has being over four century pass, I decide to explore the galaxy using the new improve slipstream space engine I created. During my travel in the galaxy I found couple of promising races but another thing I found out in the galaxy is machine intelligence that has a similar design of the Reaper tech. I was very grateful about my paranoia keeping the cloaking device on and not using the mass relay for space travel.

Since then I keep extra caution during my space travel and watch the years pass by both with other races and earth. In earth most of history remained the same and did not require my attention.

As for the other races who now call themselves Prothean, Densorin, Zha'til, so on. Once they start colony space I decide to disguise into their society mostly to study their technology and other useful knowledge.

Until I see the sign of the Reaper making their move for the cycle. Like when the hostile machine intelligence begins their attack. Prothean race manage to defeat it thought however I knew that just the beginning for I know how it will end. As for the machine intelligence, I took the corpse and analyze it and discover the machine intelligence were the Forerunners. Realizing what the Reaper did with those who they capture alive, they become a cyborg minion doing their bidding.

Then the Reaper appear, they pretty much decimated Protheans might. I keep a faraway distance from the war but I hack the network frequencies. As I understand what happen is the Reapers entered the galaxy through the Citadel, instantly decapitating the Protheans' government and disrupting the mass relay network, isolating Prothean systems from one another. Worse, records on the Citadel provided the Reapers with access to all of the Protheans' census data and star charts, allowing them to effectively track every Prothean in the galaxy.

The Protheans' greatest strength, their unified empire, proved to be their downfall. With their single leaders now become leaderless become scattered when their ruling body had been compromised unable to organized their attack or adopt.

While their domain crumbled, the Protheans were powerless to defend other races from the Reapers' predations.

Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fought the Reapers from system to system, world to world, and city to city. In the end though, the Reapers conquered, enslaved, or destroyed Prothean-controlled planets. Prothean can't do anything to change it even they offer to surrender the Reaper give the same answer, met with silence and their destruction.

However what make me worry must is the Indoctrinated, the Protheans found out Reaper is capably to brainwash the Protheans and use them acted as sleeper agents for the Reapers, swiftly infiltrating revealing their entire plan including the Crucible's construction destroying the Protheans within.

After centuries of careful, systematic work, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy, and stripped their worlds of resources. Removing all traces of their presence, the Reapers then retreated through the Citadel into dark space and sealed it behind them.

As thorough as they were, however, the Reapers had overlooked a single world. Even I nearly miss if it wasn't the fact I scavenger the Prothean technology including communication device once the Reaper retreated into the dark space. While the Reaper removes all traces of their presence, they left the Prothean ruins alone include technology that is still workable.

"Hello is anyone here? I got a distress signal that pointed in this direction."

"Who are you? You're not a Prothean or any race I seen."

"I'm Lelouch from the planet earth and we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

The Prothean conduit research team on Ilos, they survive by playing dead they turn off the facility in order to avoid detection and the staff agreed to go into stasis, hoping the danger would soon pass. However they didn't expect the war with the Reaper will go on for centuries. A Sentinels machine call Vigil or VI for short was assigned to watch cryogenic stasis and until the Reaper leave but the power was running low.

Following contingency planning, Vigil began cutting power to the pods of non-essential staff to conserve energy. When the Reapers finally withdrew through the Citadel relay, only the top researchers — a dozen individuals — were left. Vigil woke them, and the scientists pieced together what had happened.

They soon realized the situation was dire. Without sufficient numbers to sustain a viable population, the Prothean species was doomed. Desperate for contact with others of their kind, a carefully-coded signal was sent to the beacons on other planets. Though it was unlikely there were other survivors, the scientists thought it was worth the risk to try reaching them. The signal not only contained a warning of the Reaper invasion, but a description of Ilos itself, to give them hope.

It payoff but I a human isn't what they were hoping for but it was something. We discuss the situation we are in including my origin as a code bearer and purpose agaisnt the Reaper and what to do about it. We agree we need to protect the races they had been studying, spared destruction due to their lack of advancement, and began working out where the Reapers had come from, and how.

I also make another project to create a Prothean clones to repopulation their race. Having the future knowledge from the world of C the human collective, it also provides me of every human knowledge's known to men before the Reaper invade earth. I can become a doctor, engineer, pilot, mechanic, even down of just being a farmer. So using the C's world library I excess the knowledge of bio-engineering start taking sample from the dead Prothean in their cryogenic stasis.

After decades of study both the Reaper and the cloning research. It finally bears fruit. Prothean scientist discovered a way to interfere with the signal that compels the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. Using the Conduit, the Prothean scientists left Ilos using Lelouch's ship, travelled to the Citadel and altered this signal. Their intention was to prevent the Reapers from opening the Citadel relay again, and trap them in dark space, but they had no way to be certain their plan had succeeded or Reaper have another method to leave dark space. In more positive note Lelouch cloning research finally give birth to the first generation of babies Prothean.

With the help from the Prothean scientists they move to a different habitable planet to raise the Prothean children and repopulate their race, one that doesn't have a mass relay in their solar system. In time they will become armies against the Reaper.

* * *

"Ancestor, it is true you going away?" ask by a small child Prothean.

Lelouch turn down eye level with the child and smile, "Yes I be gone for long time but I will be back. And I expect you to become great Prothean when I come back okay?" Lelouch lift his hand and make a pinky promise.

The child Prothean make a pinky promise and run alone with the other children both human and Prothean. During his monitor on earth he picks off children and family who were abandoning in society.

Lelouch had live a long time he has raise the Prothean and human children after children that make him beyond calling him grand-grandfather so they instead call him ancestor and finally is time to reborn into his mother Marianne once again. The human collective scheme to send Lelouch back in the ice age and prepared anything he need and then reborn again as Lelouch Vi Brittiannia the prince.

* * *

"Ancestor everything has being prepared by your leave." Lelouch look at Vik, one of the leader council of the Prothean race and behind him other leader of the council both human and Prothean.

"Good it eases me knowing I'm leaving in good hand." Lelouch watch the sunset until his body fades away.

Vik and everybody there watch their ancestor disappear, they shed their tear.

* * *

"Congratulation it's a boy!" Lelouch Vi Brittiannia the prince have being born.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is back if you don't know check on 'Code Geass Crossover Ideas' by: wolfblood123 in chapter 15. It will explain what it is. If you a fanboy who love either reading fanfic, utube, devit art, manga/anime online, so on then we need your vote so go to**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

A/N: this story comes from the idea from wolfblood123 'Code geass ideas' if you are interesting to read his idea please do and hope you also make some fanfic as well.

As for this story, will give you a quick summary layout about how I was planning to do with it but that it. I'm not planning to do any more than this, it's pretty much a one shot story. You can take over if you want just PM me if/when you do.

The idea is C's world witness the reaper purge the earth of humanity and with lelouch geass to continue of time, it got no choice to save humanity. It decides to revive Lelouch send him back to the ice age.

There lelouch found out that the forerunner from halo were the one who create the thought elevator. It also gives lelouch geass, code, and all the knowledge of humanity and forerunner data to build his base of operation and weapons.

Over time leloch save a group of Prothean and repopulate their people in a hiding planet.

Later lelouch body fades away in order to reborn in the canon code geass basically the second chance story. You can imagine how it goes but the goal is expose Charlie ragnarok connection to the world making the villain of the whole world. Later making Lelouch the hero and later become the emperor of Brittiannia who united the world into peace. Then we go to mass effect serious.

It can be something similar like the fanfic 'The Holy Alliance of Brittania' and 'History Repeated, Lesson Learned' well that it. I hope you guy enjoy this.


End file.
